


Commitment is Only a Ten Letter Word

by witchy_alien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Planning, bridezilla yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Victor and Yuuri plan a wedding together.AKAYuuri gets a little too into planning and goes full blown bridezilla





	1. Proposal

Yuri rubbed the underside of his ring with his thumb. It was a habit he developed recently. The feeling of the gold against his skin calmed him, providing reassurance as he walked into the after party. People were filling the room in, waving and greeting Yuri with smiles. Victor touched the small of his back, excusing himself in search of refreshments. Yuri watched him go, turning back to the room that suddenly felt larger. 

“Congratulations,” Phichit walked up next to him. Yuri smiled at him and the two walked over to the side, “For someone who won silver you still look like a nervous wreck.”

Yuri let out a puff of air, “It wasn’t gold.” He searched the crowd for Victor before turning his attention back to Phichit who remained silent. “Oh,” Realization dawned on him, “I didn’t mean it like,” Yuri waved his hands searching for the words. 

“It’s okay, Yuri.” Phichit smiled, “I’m just happy I made it this far.” 

Yuri smiled at him. He was in desperate need to change the subject. The look on Phichit’s face was one of defeat. He looked tired and they all were after working so hard. He was proud of himself and his friend who had made it this far. 

Phichit held up his phone, “I want a picture before you find the alcohol.” 

Yuri frowned the same time the shutter of the camera went off. Phichit laughed at it and posted the picture before Yuri could tell him not to. He twiddled with his ring finger, turning the ring around it. Phichit glanced to his hand and then back at Yuri.

“So, when’s the wedding?” 

Red blossomed over Yuri’s face, “There’s no,” his eyes found Victor who was talking to Yurio, “there’s not going to be a wedding.” 

Phichit’s eyes followed Yuri’s, “Why wouldn’t there be?” 

“I didn’t get gold.” 

They watched Victor walking towards them with Yurio in tow, “Maybe you should just talk to him about it.” Phichit held out his phone to snap pictures with Yurio before he could complain. 

Victor smiled at Yuri and handed him a glass of champagne. Yuri’s stomach turned when he took the glass, fingers briefly brushing against Victor’s. He smiled at Victor and for a moment that was all he wanted to see. It drowned out Yurio griping to Phichit and the people that talked as they walked by. He was in a moment where it was just the two of them. Yuri was happy. 

Reality overcame him when Victor slipped back into socializing. Yuri looked down into the bubbly liquid in his glass. His stomach ached as he took a sip. 

“You really want to do that after last year?” Yurio rolled his eyes. 

Phichit giggled behind him, “He's an adult he can handle himself.” 

Shame covered Yuri’s cheeks.

Victor tipped back his own glass making Yuri feel a bit more comfortable. He took Yuri's into his hand and did the same. Victor grabbed a hold of Yuri's hand in search of more, “To celebrate!” 

Yuri smiled at Victor, feeling warmth radiate through his body. He felt a bit lighter on his feet as he moved through the crowd. Voices congratulating him as he walked by. Yuri thanked them with his eyes focused on the back of Victor’s head. 

They made it to the bar and Victor gave his order. Yuri watched the crowd around him, searching for others he knew. 

Victor stirred his drink, “Yuri, are you not having fun?” 

"No, yeah," Yuri leaned in, knocking his shoulder against Victor’s, “I'm with you."

Victor took a sip of his drink and started a lighter conversation. They chatted for a bit about the other guests outfits. Victor acting scandalized when Yuri would say something rude about someone's dress. Yuri was having fun while Victor kept ordering drinks. 

Yuri excused himself to the bathroom and Victor followed, giggling. Yuri laughed and pulled Victor into a corner away from wandering eyes. He looked around and kissed Victor. Their lips brushing against each other, Victor’s still a bit wet from his last drink. Victor’s fingers brushed against Yuri’s ring. Yuri pulled his lips away, moving to his cheek. 

“Could you guys find anyplace more private," Christophe’s voice made Yuri jump away from Victor.

"Congratulations Chris," Victor clapped him on the back. They hugged. Yuri’s eyes met Chris’. 

“Congratulations Yuri," He hugged him. "Victor here smells like a bar," Chris pointed his thumb at him.

Victor laughed and wrapped an arm around Chris, "I only had two drinks." He held up four fingers. 

"Believable," Chris nodded.

Yuri covered his mouth to hide his laugh.

Victor moved over to Yuri, wrapping his arms around him. He placed his head on his shoulder, "Yuri, you're supposed to be on my side." 

Yuri blushed and patted his head. Their ears perked up to the noticeable click of a camera that Phichit was standing behind. 

"I told you they were probably being dumb," Yurio wasn't looking at them, a small blush on his cheeks. "This is dumb," He turned away opting to face the crowd of people. 

Phichit waved Yuri towards him, "I'm not having you stick by his side all night. Let's go have some fun!"

"You just want incriminating photos of people."

Phichit stuck his tongue out at him and pulled Yuri into the crowd, leaving the others behind. They found Mila and Sara talking amongst themselves. When the two saw Yuri they waved, Sara giggling behind her hand. Phichit greeted them with a quick picture and pushed Yuri forward to talk to them. 

"I was wondering where you were, Yuri," Sara smiled at him. 

Yuri gave her a hug. She smelled like flowers and it made him blush, "I've been around." 

It was nice chatting with them. Yuri could feel his mind spinning and he lost track of time. It was how these functions went whenever he would socialize with people. Yuri did have to admit that he was having fun, though. Even if he was analyzing every laugh his friends made. He was nervous, even after placing he wasn't sure how to act around everyone. And people were being so demanding of his attention. Yuri needed a breather, or a step outside, or another sip of champagne. 

"There he is," Mila waved behind Yuri. 

Yurio was walking with Otabek who waved back. Yurio pushed his hand down, but walked towards the small group anyway. 

Yuri couldn't help himself from searching the room for Victor. He could find faces he knew and didn't know in the crowd but lost his coach. 

"Victor went with Christophe to the back," Otabek was staring at Yuri. 

Yuri jumped out of his thoughts, Otabek never really talked to him. He smiled and looked back to Mila who was messing up Yurio's hair. 

"Congratulations," Otabek didn't smile, but Yuri could see the small blush on his cheeks. Nervousness in the form of stiff movements and fidgeting hands. Yuri could relate and if the guy was any older he would offer him a drink. 

"You did great," Yuri leaned in. It was getting louder with more people around. Otabek was shorter than him, Yuri noticed. He leaned against him, "These things are awful right?"

Otabek let out a puff of air and looked around. His face was looking a bit more pink. 

Yurio stepped in between them, "Little piggy, you shouldn't be messing around." He pointed towards the back of the room where Victor was walking back with Chris. 

They were both laughing next to each other. Chris had his arm around Victor in a way that made Yuri's chest tighten. Old friends, Yuri reminded himself. He fiddled with his ring and waved at Victor from across the room. Victor's face lightened up and Yuri let out a sigh. They met up with each other in the middle, Victor was speaking a mix between English and Russian, slurring in both. Yuri was unsure what he was actually saying. 

"Let's go back to our room," Victor hugged Yuri. 

Yuri knew that Victor was a real touchy drunk, but it still made him extremely warm. He nodded, but they did not move from the spot. 

"Yuri," Victor mumbled against his neck. His fingertips traced over the collar of Yuri's shirt. It was like fire against his throat, lips brushing against his skin with practice. 

Yuri couldn't do much with so many people around. He settled with holding Victor's hand, "We can always dance." Yuri led him in a sloppy waltz. Both laughing at themselves as Yuri tripped over Victor's feet. 

"You're drunk ," Yuri laughed. 

Victor let his head roll back in a laugh. They both continued their dance around the crowd to the music that was quiet under the chatter. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor. They held each other and it silenced everything around them. Yuri could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Yuri pulled away first. He looked up at Victor, always looking up. But Victor was blushing and smiling back at him. He did that; Yuri did that. Yuri felt himself bubble with laughter. He pulled Victor into a tight hug that caught people's attention. 

"Victor," Yuri looked at him. He knew how he sounded, needing affirmation. Yuri clung to Victor's coat sleeve, "Victor," he felt something bubble in his chest. Victor was staring back at him as if he was the only one in the room. Yuri felt nauseous as he spoke, "Marry me."

Victor's eyes lit up. He pulled Yuri closer to him, the crowd around him quieted down. Yuri could feel the eyes on them. He kept his focus on Victor. 

"Yes," Victor smiled. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's waist, "Yeah, okay," Victor laughed. 

They held hands on the way back to the hotel. Both hadn't spoken a word since the scene they caused at the party. Victor let Yuri shower first and as he stood under the water he couldn't get his thoughts straight. Were they engaged? They wore matching rings, and promised each other stuff Yuri couldn't truly believe. Yuri's head was swimming. 

Victor knocked on the door, "Want me to join you?" 

"Just getting out," Yuri blurted far too loud. 

Yuri sat on his bed that was pushed against Victor's. He moved his hand against the crease that dipped in between the two beds. The pillow had a small crease from Victor laying in it. Yuri put his head down, taking up the entire bed. He could feel his body melting into the sheets, warm and plush against him. He thought back to Victor's face when he asked that dumb question. It wasn't even a question, more of a plea. 

"You going to take up the whole bed?" 

Yuri lost track of time in his thoughts. He scooted over to make room for Victor. The lights were turned off and Victor climbed into bed, hair still dripping wet. Victor rubbed against Yuri's back and Yuri froze in his place. Victor wrapped an arm around him finding his hand. Yuri kissed it, unsure of what else to do. 

"Victor," Yuri could hear the tremble in his voice. 

"Let's talk in the morning," Victor kissed the back of his neck. 

Yuri nodded. That sounded better. He needed to talk about it, but he was still lightheaded from the event. He fell asleep with Victor snoring against his back. Yuri closed his eyes and fell asleep to the warmth of Victor's body against his. 

A hand stroked his hip and moved to Yuri's thigh. It moved in between his thighs and Yuri instinctively spread his legs. He let out a small gasp, but didn't open his eyes. The hand that belonged to Victor traveled down to his knee and then back up. Yuri let out a groan when he brushed close to a sensitive part of his body. 

Yuri rolled onto his back and sleepily kissed Victor. Victor kissed his ear, moving down to his cheek and chin. Lips moving slowly down his chest towards his belly. Yuri gripped Victor's hair as he sucked on the sensitive skin below his belly button. He left a mark, Yuri was sure he did. He didn't have time to ask before Victor had moved down to his swollen cock. Pulling Yuri's boxers off and putting it into his mouth. Yuri sucked in a breath of air, hips twitching upward. Victor dug his hands into Yuri's ass, fingernails pinching the skin as he ran his hands down to his thighs. Yuri lifted his legs over Victor's shoulder's. 

Yuri opened his eyes and smiled down at Victor as ran his tongue over the sensitive vein under his cock. Yuri shuddered and laughed, "Good morning."

With a pop, Victor spoke, "Morning," and went back to pleasuring his partner. 

Yuri moaned when Victor grabbed his hips, pulling him closer as he sucked him. The warmth of his tongue against his dick made his belly swell with pressure. He sighed as Victor licked up and down him. A warm hand came up to caress his balls and Yuri jerked at the motion. Sensitive skin reacting to the light touch of Victor's hands. Victor dragged his tongue down, sucking on his balls, and moving back up to his tip. Yuri didn't last that long. He came when Victor went back down, his mouth over his cock as Yuri came into his mouth. Victor swallowed the spurts. Victor kissed Yuri's stomach, scooted back up to wrap his arm around Yuri. 

"When is the wedding going to be?" Victor kissed Yuri's ear. 

Yuri faced Victor, "When I win gold." 

Victor's fingers brushed against Yuri's ring and smiled, kissing it, "I can help with that."


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this in my docs for like a month...

Right after they got off of the plane Yuri was bombarded with questions from his family. All of which he answered by showing off the matching rings between him and Victor. Nobody questioned him when he and Victor shared a room together. They were running on the same schedule and it was just easier, Yuri had explained in his head. Even though he never needed to use the excuse.

The next week was filled with training. They were taking a break from on ice training so Yuri could stay in shape. But after Victor had told him about showing him a routine he was working on, Yuri couldn't stay away from the ice. More so, seeing Victor on it again filled Yuri with excitement. He watched Victor perform his choreography and then offered to let Yuri have a go at it.

Yuri was trying to get the newest steps down, ones he hadn't practiced enough. 

“No!” Victor's voice cut through Yuri's thoughts, “Try it again from the top.”

Yuri nodded and began the sequence again. The new program getting to his head thinking about how Victor danced it. It made Yuri feel special and warm in his chest. He chanced a glance over to Victor who was staring intently at him. Yuri was distracted in his preparation for a jump and ended up falling on his side. Catching himself by his arm, he grimaced at the pain. 

“Grab water,” Victor yelled from the sidelines. He was getting frustrated. It was a rare and frightening day when Victor let that frustration show through. Yuri wasn't completing any of his jumps, and Victor was biting his tongue.

Yuri walked by him in silence. Victor glided past him giving Yuri a chance to watch Victor perform what Yuri should have. Yuri's throat felt dry as he watched Victor on the ice. It was usually so refreshing, but today it held something that ate away at Yuri.

It made Yuri think as he ate the soup his mother had prepared for him. It was the first time since he came back that they were all eating together. Yuri took a sip of his still too hot soup and burnt his tongue.

"How was training?" His mom was looking straight at him. Yuri knew he could never keep anything from her.

"Tough," He settled with. Falling naturally into his native tongue so his parents could understand better. Victor looked towards him and then back at his food. He wanted in on the conversation, Yuri was certain, but he didn't know how to butt in.

His dad leaned in over his bowl, "How's Victor treating you?"

Yuri choked on his saliva, "Fine."

Victor perked up at hearing his name. In the time spent he was able to understand more Japanese, but words still confused him.

Yuri leaned into Victor, and Victor wrapped an arm around him to bring him closer. "I am going to marry him," Yuri reminded his dad. Even though it felt as if he was reminding himself.

Victor understood the word, "Marry," and smiled. 

Victor nodded and went back to his meal. They finished their dinner in peace. Victor walked off for a hot springs bath leaving Yuri alone with his family to judge. He felt uncomfortable under their watchful eyes.

"Yuri," His mom reached her hand out to grab his hand. "I'm so happy you found someone to love," She excitedly pulled him into a hug. Yuri was taken away. He laughed and patted her back.

"I'm happy," Yuri whispered.

He watched his dad who was shifting on his feet in the corner of the room. He reached out his arms to hug his dad who walked in and embraced him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," His dad said and it made Yuri's chest swell with joy.

"I am too," Yuri reminded him.

When Victor came out Yuri announced his bath and left his parents alone with Victor.

Victor joined him in bed after a night of talking and alcohol, Yuri could smell it off of him. Yuri accepted the kiss as Victor crawled into bed an hour after him.

"You get along too well with Mari," Yuri pouted.

"She's going to be my sister soon," Victor rolled onto his back.

Yuri lifted himself on his arm, "It's not soon." It wasn't, not to him at least. He had to wait another year. "There's no certainty I'm actually going to win anything." Maybe he was rushing, Yuri thought to himself briefly. But that did not stop him from speaking, "You already live here. We share a bed!" Yuri sat on his knees, jostling Makkachin from a nap. "Victor," Yuri looked down to his hands fisted over his pajama pants, "I don't want to wait that long."

Victor sat up, placing a hand over his. "Yuri," Victor brushed a stray strand of hair behind Yuri's ear. Yuri let tears drop as Victor continued, "I waited twenty-seven years before being able to properly meet you. I'm okay with waiting longer," He placed both hands on Yuri's cheeks, "as long as I can get to know you better." His thumbs brushed away the tears.

"I just," Yuri choked on a sob, "I want to be with you."

"You are," Victor started.

Yuri interrupted, "I mean be with you. Victor," Yuri kissed him, "I love you. I am in love with you."

"I love you," Victor whispered against his lips.

"I want to have this conversation with you when you haven't been drinking," Yuri laid back down.

Victor curled up next to him, "I'm not drunk."

"I'm tired from crying, just," Yuri rubbed his eyes, "let me use you as an excuse."

"Okay," Victor pulled the covers up around them.

The conversation wasn't brought up for weeks after that. Yuri had wanted to talk about it again, but Victor kept him busy with training. And most nights Yuri was just too tired to bother to bring it up. It wasn't until they decided to go out on their day off. Victor wanted to walk around town with no plan in mind. They ended up grabbing lunch, sitting at the farthest table.

Victor took a quick picture of his food with Yuri in the background to upload. Yuri rolled his eyes and ate his meal, "I never have to update my feed with you around."

"You have to reach out to your fans more," Victor waved his phone in front of Yuri.

Yuri smiled at him, holding up his own phone to get a picture of Victor eating. He posted it before Victor could protest on how he looked.

"For the fans," Yuri continued eating.

"Yuri," Victor's playful tone had dropped, "I know you see the messages too."

"I see a lot of things," Yuri set down his spoon.

"So, I've noticed people have been asking," Victor rubbed the back of his neck, "when our wedding will be."

Yuri tensed up. He was hoping, a part of him was at least, that Victor had dropped the conversation.

"Just tell them we don't have a set date," Yuri looked to the table.

"Yuri," Victor gave a warning tone. Yuri looked back up to him, "I'm asking you. When should we have a proper ceremony."

"Oh," Yuri sat back. His face felt warm, "I've always liked beach weddings in summer." He laughed to himself, "That sounds awful. August?,” He refused to look at Victor, “Before everything gets too crazy."

Victor reached across the table, "Sounds perfect."

Yuri touched his hand briefly before returning back to his meal. Both had a smile on their faces as they walked to the beach.

"What date should we choose?" Victor opened up his calendar on his phone.

Together they set the date and then made an informal announcement together. Their hands entwined, Victor's ring shining against the dull sand. And a caption that read, 'Can't wait until August.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and next we get the beginnings of bridezilla!yuri   
> i'm so excited this is the only reason i'm writing this tbh


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri stresses Viktor notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the spelling for convenience. Will fix the other chapters when sober.

Yuuri never knew there was so much more to wedding planning than the vows and the place. He was on his fourth edit of the invitation cards when he realized this. As Viktor critiqued his design he tried to hide his disappointment. 

It came to the point where Yuuri took on the task of wedding planning himself. Running off of mostly coffee, tea, and anxiety Yuuri was a force to be reckoned with. Within a month he had made up a schedule that any soon to be newlywed would be jealous of. Mostly fitness in the early morning until late afternoon, and nothing but research and wedding planning at night. 

Yuuri was fixing up the last of his rough draft invitation while video chatting with Phichit. He sent it to his friend who judged it. The card itself wasn't complex. A simple background of the beach, two silhouettes in the distance on the bottom right. It was a picture of Yuuri and Viktor taken a few months back. All that was left to add was the white font that swirled telling people the date, time, and RSVP. Looking at it made Yuuri’s chest warm with joy.

“I don’t know what was wrong with the first one,” Phichit smiled, “but this one is really pretty.” 

Yuuri sighed, exhaustion seeping into his bones after a long day, “Viktor didn’t like it because of the way the colors clashed. That’s why,” Yuuri pointed his finger towards the camera.

“You’re in charge of all wedding plans from that point on!” Phichit finished. “Yuuri, I understand that. Just,” He paused, “don’t overwork yourself. I know how you get when you’ve got your mind set. Don’t forget Viktor wants in on all of this,” Phichit waved his arms out wide, “even the crazy stuff.” 

They said bye shortly after and Yuuri closed his laptop. He checked the clock and decided that maybe Phichit was right about not overworking himself. Yuuri laid down and wrapped the blankets around himself to get comfortable.

Settling into the comfort of his own bed was a feat in itself. His mind was racing, and his heart was pounding in his ears. Maybe he drank too much tea, he thought to himself. Yuuri rolled over and tried to find a position that could get him to fall asleep. But no matter how many times he tossed and turned he could not get comfortable. 

Viktor walked into the room, smelling clean from his nightly soak in the hot springs. It was refreshing and relaxed Yuuri’s racing heart before making him think about the wedding all over again. 

“I’m exhausted!” Viktor yawned. 

Yuuri yawned and scooted over to make room for him. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead as he settled in next to him. 

“We’re doing strength training so rest up,” Viktor reminded him. 

Yuuri pouted. He curled up against Viktor and closed his eyes. He made an attempt to focus in on the way Viktor’s heartbeat pounded gently against his ear. After a while Viktor’s soft snore was the only noise in the room. Along with the occasional jungle from Makkachin’s collar. 

Yuuri watched the blurry numbers on the clock change, but couldn’t make out the actual time. He reached for Viktor’s hand and held onto it, smiling when Viktor’s fingers curled into his. He laid there for a moment before sitting back up and grabbing his laptop. 

Opening it he scrolled through various blogs and pinterest wedding inspiration ideas. He opened up his file of wedding guests just to triple check that he had everyone he wanted to invite before he officially sent the invites. He went onto his wedding planning checklist to mark off what he already finished. The overwhelming sense of nausea overcame him along with another round of anxiety as he scrolled through the various wedding planners and vendors he could choose from. He could do this on his own, he figured. Family would always be there for him. Viktor would always be there for him. He took a deep breath and looked for photographers to hire that were in budget. 

Yuuri didn’t know how much time had passed. His glasses were slipping down his nose and he realized he was dozing off. 

Viktor groaned as he rolled over, “Go to sleep, love.” He wrapped an arm loosely around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri sighed, giving up for the night and laid down for bed. 

Yuuri woke up groggy and a little angry about the lack of sleep he got. But it was all self inflicted so the only person he had to blame was himself. He had to remind himself of that as he tied his laces to go for his morning run. 

Viktor met up with him at the entrance and gave him a quick good morning kiss, “Did you get any sleep?”

Yuuri looked up at him through his glasses. He nodded and stood up, “Can we just go?”

Viktor opened the door, “Race me to the gym? If you win I'll go easy on you.” 

Yuuri smiled. Viktor had noticed his sleep deprived state and was being too nice, “Trying to get the competition to slack off?” He took Viktor's shock as a chance to get a headstart. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor chided. 

Yuuri laughed and pushed his legs hard against the concrete. Viktor laughed behind him. 

Yuuri ended up not winning but that didn't stop Viktor from going easy on him. Yuuri knew that usually his muscles would be screaming by the end of the day, but he felt more relaxed than anything. 

They strolled down the street looking for a place to stop for a late lunch. Hand in hand they ended up at a ramen shop Yuuri remembered from childhood. Viktor had deemed it his second favorite place after Yuuri's mom's cooking. Yuuri was a little taken aback that Viktor even allowed him to eat ramen. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked looking over his bowl which had to be a good nine hundred calories.  
“Love, you've earned this.” Viktor knocked Yuuri's shoulder with his, “I'm your fiancé before your coach. Just know that tomorrow you won't get off so easy.”

Yuuri smiled into the bowl, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, “I was talking to the ramen.” 

“You wound me,” Viktor dramatically clutched his chest. 

Yuuri laughed, a part of him forgetting what even had him so worked up in the first place. 

Those good feelings all went out the door the second he holed himself in his room to do more wedding planning. He knew he was becoming more reclusive, to Victor's dismay. But he had things to do. 

Yuuri sat in the dark of his room, unaware to the time that had passed. He searched and contacted venues. Making sure to read thoroughly through their reviews. Each one being only what was the best for his Viktor. 

Viktor knocked on the door before entering the room, “Hey, love, you weren't at dinner.”

Yuuri checked the time to see that it was past seven. He had been at it for four hours,”Did you save me a plate?”

Viktor revealed a plate from behind the door, “Of course!”

“What are you working on?” Viktor walked into the room. 

Yuuri turned the laptop to him, “Seating drafts. I've already got a list of five vendors we will visit next week and we are scheduled for cake testing on our rest day.” 

Viktor placed a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek, “You are so organized!” 

Yuuri blushed under the praise, clicking to show Viktor his work. “It's nothing,” He laughed to himself. 

“If you need help with anything just let me know,” Viktor kissed his shoulder.

Yuuri thought about it. He thought about the stress from the research and the all consuming time it took to look up places, let alone people who were willing to help. He had it under control, really, he did. Yuuri had planned much worse in far less time. 

Smiling at Viktor, Yuuri said, “I'll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now begin bridezilla!!!Yuuri 
> 
> I'm so excited. Talk to me about your wedding obsessed Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> i only have 2 chapter written. i should be focusing on other things rn yet hear i am. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://alien-mind-witch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
